This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with displays. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be formed from a stack of display structures such as an thin-film transistor layer with display pixels for providing visual information to a user, a color filter layer for providing the display pixels with color, a touch screen panel for gathering touch input from a user, and a cover glass layer for protecting the display and internal components.
Devices with planar cover glass layers may be prone to scratches and damage when dropped on a surface. Users can minimize scratches and damage from drop events using a protective case. Protective cases may not, however, be convenient or aesthetically appealing for many users.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.